The Runner: The Colossus Rises
by Paolo Anson Ramon
Summary: Pablo Ramos. A thirteen, almost fourteen year old semi-illegal, part-time delivery-boy living at the edge of the U.S. To Canadian Border-Line, was having a tough day getting a delivery done in record breaking time. World Breaking Time. Problem is that being the Fastest kid on the Planet usually draws unwanted attention.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: Don't Own The Seven Wonders Series, Only Read Them. Ciao!**

**Prologue**

**P.R.**

Pablo Ramos was used to the occasional surprises. The occasional contracts needed to be signed for higher-ups, the occasional message or news that somehow, one of the boxes he was supposed to deliver landed in _Cuba_ and that he will have to get it soon or say bye-bye to his dessert-privileges.

Such was the life of being to son of a postal-delivery man.

It was quite boring. Listening to the gentle humming of the machinery, inspecting the stamps and where it was headed to was a quite redundant job.

Being a part-timer however, was fun. Very fun indeed.

His job was simple.

All he had to do, was jump from the moving delivery-truck run by one of the employees, quickly deliver the parcel, the boxes or whatever and run back before the truck leaves him behind. All the while trying to run from not-so-friendly neighborhood dogs, cats, and gardening sprinklers.

It was fun.

It only works on small packages though. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to beat his record score of _three_ to _five _minutes average per mailbox. Each distance approximately five hundred yards if he was lucky.

So how did some of those boxes landed in Cuba when he's currently living in Minnesota? _One_ of the _borderline states_ that could connect to flippin' _Canada?_ Home of the hockey players and fast, friendly delivery services?

No one knows.

What he does know is that he is the fastest kid on the block, the pride and joy of the _Hermes Mailing Services (HMS). A_ small rarely heard of delivery service in the U.S founded by some rich-dude in Greece. _Sure, most_ costumers were a bit on the _Shabbier_ side of the states, but it keeps the company going.

And to Pablo Ramos, occasional surprises are not unheard of.

Being kidnapped however, was not one of them.

**A.N: This is just a test chapter for this Fanfic. Tell me if I should continue with this idea or not. **

**NOTE: I might also make another story with a similar plot with different characters like this one. Look out for: THE SPEAKER! (Joke.) Please help! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Seven Wonders Series, what I do own however, is my Oc Pablo Ramos. **

**A.N: I thank the wonderful person who helped my make this story go green-light. Thank you Guest review! I now proudly present The Runner! Ciao!**

**Chapter 1**

**P. R.**

A small delivery truck with the letters _HMS_ stamped gold, was clearly driving above the speed limit of 40 km/h zoomed across the quiet neighborhood. With neck-breaking turns and jolts, _anyone_ would have fallen to his seat by now just by the sharp turns. But the boy, standing against the cool metal walls of the inside of the truck was not just _anybody._

He was Pablo Ramos. Fastest kid in Minesota, Washington, and all those borderline states.

Well, except Texas. He hasn't been told to make a _delivery_ there _just yet._

He could even be the _Fastest Kid _in the world! Not that he didn't look like a runner.

He sat down as he began to feel the turns of the driver slowing down. He stretched his legs along the floor of the truck. Making sure that his feet doesn't accidentally break a thousand dollar vase due to Illinois, St. Louis. His lean body leaned against the cool metal walls and kept his standard _HMS_ cap on, making sure that it didn't fall off.

As a part-timer, he wasn't allowed to wear the full uniform of navy blue pants and similar colored blue polo-shirt with the letters HMS emblazoned gold on the place where the left breast pocket would usually be. Nor keep it. The only thing HMS _did allow_ to give him as a sign that he was a part-time worker, was the navy-blue cap stitched with the letters HMS emblazoned gold on the front.

The warm air felt quite weird, but relaxing compared to the snowy areas of Minnesota. A place where rain and snow would often compete for the race against nature, to hail all its fury. He was getting close to home and he knew it.

He wiped his sweaty brow with his arm and took a short swig of water as he sat against the cool metal walls that caged hundreds of packages destined to be delivered far and wide, across the states. He quickly took off his cap and with one quick swipe, pushed some curly dark-brown hair away from his eyes as he watched his surroundings. Only letting a sliver of unusual white hair be seen. He had a haircut a few weeks ago to keep his slightly unruly hair at bay by cutting it in an Ivy league-like manner, though it was starting to grow out once more.

He had just finished a delivery run in Ohio and was running through this suburban Indiana to take a small rest stop. The small neighborhood seems quiet and sleepy. It seems like the only lively thing around here was the school area.

But as to why David (the current driver) stopped here, right in front of a school was quite baffling.

But to him, this was going to be a very _special_ day.

It was official, Pablo Ramos was about to turn fourteen around a few months or so.

It was a hot day in Indiana,(around thirty-degrees or so, to be precise) and though Pablo seems that he could outrun anything even the delivery truck at full speed,(a funny thing really considering the company was named after the Fastest Messenger God Hermes), it seems that he can't run away from the _weirder_ aspects of life.

It started this early morning.

* * *

Pablo Ramos was scared.

Right dang he is. And the reason why is this.

A giant Pig was chasing him.

...

It was a dream of course, but a dream that I kept having several times. It always ends up like this: I would be playing a game, wearing a toga, when a devastating volcanic-earthquake eruption thing appeared, and then I would run. Run into the jungle as I tried in vain to outrun the snarling pig-like beasts, all the while trying to not feel guilty as I ran away from numerous people, whose screams filled the smoky-red sky.

And as I fell into the ocean with a sickening Blam! just like that, I would wake up. Curly hair flattened against my forehead due to fear and sweat. Shaken at the thought of not being able to run from my fears.

A beautiful encouragement to run faster than ever before each day right?

But this time was different.

As I dove into the water, screams and shouts of betrayal shouted in my head. As I swam upwards, trying to keep my breath in, wishing that I could fly away from here, I manage to grab hold of a piece of wood as the whole island exploded in a flaming inferno.

Then a something wet splashed me in the face.

I woke up sputtering and clutching my pillow in alarm.

I looked around to see my dad with a small frown, an empty glass in his right hand and a couple of keys in his left. He looked at me with a disappointed aura surrounding him. It was dark outside, but I was used to it, that's when I noticed that he was already wearing his uniform.

I quickly looked at my watch.

Shoot! It's already five in the morning!

My dad, Mr. Juan Ramos, is a handsome man that was reaching his late forties and had clean-shaven face and a flat-top hairstyle. Despite being nearly forty-seven in the next month, he still has a cherubic face that made women go swooning, _if_ she didn't get on his bad side. Same goes with the male employees. See, he is the manager of one of the few HMS delivery areas in Minnesota, so directing and punishing muddle-headed people was a hobby of his. He was also quite strong, seeing as how he used to deliver the heavier boxes across the states, and sometimes the world, before he became manager.

And as the son of the said manager, I was expected to go there four-in the morning as well.

Quickly I tried to get up, wrestling with my blankets and in my worry and slightly still-fear-clouded mind, I tripped and groaned. My dad helped me up to my feet with one strong pull.

"You better hurry now _muchachito,_ Mr. Brine wouldn't be too happy to see you late on this important delivery." My dad said with a small frown, though I couldn't tell if he was just joking.

I frowned. "Who?"

Silence. I struggled to recognize his name.

"You mean my doctor? How did he become the-"

He saw my expression. "Hahahaha! I was just kidding _mi_ _muchachito._ There is no Mr. Brine working in the _HMS! _I just thought that I could get a laugh. It will be a long day today and I feel that something special will happen. I can feel it in my gut._"_

Once he was done chuckling to his own joke, he tossed me my cap and ushered me to the toilet and with a strict tone, he said, "Quickly change now. I wasn't joking about today being a special day. I heard that today you're going to see the St. Louis Arc."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, yes," He waved me off,"now get to it! We're late by an hour and I need to make a great excuse as to why we were this late."

He gave me a mischievous smile and left, the door closing with a slight thud.

I sighed, fumbling for the light-switch until I found it. The bathroom, now illuminated showed the stack of clothes and one towel that were neatly folded on a small plastic-chair that I placed the night before. I began to wash my face with the lukewarm water when I noticed something different. I tilted my head on the side slightly. The hair was white.

_Must've been the paint._

I tried to scrub the white out of my hair until my head started to hurt, but it just didn't seem to get out.

_Curious._

I was about to leave to get , when, as I tilted my head to other side, saw the white hair again. I trailed the white hair with my fingertips until I noticed that it wasn't random at all. It was shaped like an upside-down letter V.

_Whoa. Freaky._

I wanted to inspect it once more when a large banging against the door made by my father took me out of my thoughts.

"C'mon Pablo! You have five-minutes until I leave, with or without you!" Then I heard the jingling of keys, the loud click of a door being locked and a slight chuckle before he left.

I took one final glance at my hair and took a quick shower. The quickest one yet.

I turned the doorknob to my room. Locked.

Typical prank-loving dad.

Knowing him, he would have also locked the main door like he did every time I woke up late just to test my resourcefulness. As he so kindly put it. Looking around, I saw that the window to my room wasn't locked. Grinning, I braced myself, placing the HMS cap on my head tightly and I jumped. Out of the window of my second floor room, stumbling a bit, before running, chasing the delivery truck that my dad was driving and with a yell, I jumped into the open back of the truck and laughed.

As I held on to the railings on the outside, my cap threatening to fall of and reveal my weird white hair. But I didn't care. Not with the feel of the wind on my face and the feeling that something special was gonna happen.

What I did not know, was that today was gonna be the last time I make a delivery round across the state.


End file.
